


bello del mundo

by nickofhearts



Series: love in the roses [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Touch Uncle Ardyn, M/M, Noctis Having Agency is a Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis has known Ardyn a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



"Murder is akin to a well-played game of chess," Ardyn said. "Kings fall, pawns become queens." He put Noctis' hand on the beautifully carved handle of the hunting knife he'd given him for his fifteenth birthday. " _You_ decide the fate of every living soul that comes under this blade."

-

It was unexpectedly easy, when it came time to make the kill. Ardyn had chosen the victim specially, citing that first times were meant to be _remembered_. The hit paid fifty large, but that wasn't what made it unique. The man had betrayed the Lucis Caelum family, and his _father_ would be overseeing the result of this contract personally. Noctis shivered, thinking of Regis looking at a picture of his knife-work, not knowing that his own son had put this man in the grave, cut his flesh into ribbons.

"I won't disappoint you," Noctis said, leaning up to press a kiss to Ardyn's mouth.

"Of course not," Ardyn answered him, smiling. "You are, after all, _mine_."

-

When Noctis was five, he met Ardyn for the first time. Ardyn was dressed in so many layers, intricate like a puzzle. He lifted his hat off and gave Noctis a bow. "This is your Uncle Ardyn," Regis had introduced him, frowning like there was something distasteful about the fact. He'd ushered Ardyn into his office for whatever business they were to discuss, but Ardyn had one last look for Noctis before he went, a gleam of his eye that said they'd be seeing more of each other.

Noctis was drawing in his room when Ardyn appeared in the window. He put a finger to his lips and Noctis watched as he crept up behind Noctis' keeper, locking an arm over her throat until she was out cold.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked, holding his hands out.

Noctis looked at where Ardyn had placed Eleanor gently on the chair after he'd knocked her unconcious, her chest rising and falling with each breath as she dreamed a soundless dream. Ardyn was family, and his father had always said there was nothing closer than family.

Noctis nodded, taking Ardyn's hands. 

-

The man screamed, but there was no one to hear him. Noctis cut deep into his chest, holding the knife like Ardyn had taught him, careful not to hit anything that was necessary to his continued survival. Here, a heart. Here, the lungs. Noctis slid the knife between them, twisting past bone. The man was begging now, but Noctis continued his work.

-

"Are you aware of what our family does, Noctis?" Ardyn asked him, keeping a hand on Noctis' legs where Noctis was sitting piggyback on his shoulders, working his way through an ice cream cone. 

"We protect people," Noctis said, licking at his wrist where a stray drip had almost escaped him.

Ardyn chuckled, the sound of it low and smooth. He turned onto a small side street, setting Noctis down as he jimmied a door open, knocking it wide with his shoulder. "And how do we protect people, Noctis?"

"We kill other people," Noctis answered.

-

It wasn't the torture that got him off, the screaming or the begging. That was all nice, but it didn't make his blood run hot like the feeling of _power_ , the knowledge sunk through his bones that if he edged his blade two inches to the left, he could nick the man's aorta, kill him in a matter of seconds. He wasn't going to, but he _could_ , and that was even better.

"You shouldn't have _talked_ ," Noctis told him, sliding the flat of the blade over the man's throat.

"Please," the man said, crying now, shaking like he couldn't stop himself, not even caring that he was smearing his own blood all over Noctis' knife. "Please, I'll take it back, I'll tell them I was lying, I don't know anything, _please_."

Noctis sighed. People were so unimaginative. The man's death was a foregone conclusion; it was only a matter of how much Noctis was going to _hurt_ him now.

"Tell you what," Noctis said, dragging his fingers slowly over the blade. "If you can keep quiet for a _minute,_ I'll let you go."

The man bit almost through his lip as Noctis dug his knife into the man's thigh, a jagged pattern that avoided the major arteries. He carved out actual cuts of flesh as the man whimpered, throat working on a scream that he swallowed, down and down until it couldn't be contained and the sound filled the whole room, a sweet refrain like none other.

Noctis checked his watch. "Forty-nine seconds. Not bad," he told the man, patting him on his other thigh, the one that was still whole. "Go again?"

The man looked at him with wide eyes, finally understanding.

-

Ardyn didn't use guns unless he had to. He wiped his hands clean with a red silk handkerchief and handed Noctis the knife. "How déclassé," he said of the victim's firearm, lying useless on the table. "A life is a precious thing, Noctis. We must pay it _respect_."

He drew Noctis close to the body, guiding his hand as he showed Noctis how to make uninterrupted cuts through the flesh.

"When you're older," Ardyn said, kissing Noctis on the forehead. "We'll make the streets run _crimson_."


End file.
